iPod Sonic Challenge 2
by tpcb000
Summary: Decided to do another one of these! A series of small drabbles written about Silver and Blaze based off songs.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): So, I'm deciding to do another one these because it's actually pretty fun. Also, I have a poll on my profile that you should go vote on! GO VOTE! Anyways, this one will be with Silver and Blaze! Here are the rules if you don't know what this is:_

**Rules: **  
**1.** Pick a character or pairing you like: **Silver and Blaze**  
**2.**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

_**Magic by B.o.B featuring Rivers Cuomo **__(Best way to start off a Silver and Blaze story)_

"Silver! Can you please help?" Blaze said as she climbed down the stairs of their new house. "These boxes aren't going to move themselves!" Blaze said lifting up a box of picture frames.

"I disagree." Silver said as his hands turned blue. Silver lifted several boxes as he followed Blaze up the stairs. They both walked into their bedroom as Silver smiled. "See babe, nothing to worry about." Silver said before a box crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. Blaze put a hand on her hip as Silver's ears flattened against his head.

"This is what happens when you try to be fancy with your powers." Blaze said as Silver carefully set the rest of the boxes on the ground.

"Well, my powers are good for some things." Silver said lifting Blaze off the ground and onto the bed. Silver jumped onto her and kissed her as she just laughed.

_**Charlie Sheen by Traphik, Dumbfoundead, and Jin **__(Ha-Ha, all right, this will be interesting)_

Silver dribbled the ball around Sonic before turning around and doing a fade away and shooting the ball into the hoop easily. Sonic pouted as Silver smirked.

"Winning." Silver said as Sonic rolled his eyes. Silver jogged off the court and to Blaze who was sitting on a picnic table with her legs crossed.

"Did you hear about Charlie Sheen going crazy?" Blaze asked as she looked at her phone.

"Yeah, living under a rock?" Silver asked sipping his water. Blaze jabbed him in the ribs as he chuckled.

"All that coke is catching up to him." Blaze said locking her phone. "He's out of his mind." Blaze said.

"I'm out of my mind." Silver said as Blaze just rolled his eyes.

"Really now? Enlighten me." Blaze said putting her elbow on her thigh and her chin on her hand.

"Well, I met this girl a while ago and she's one of my best friends," Silver began as Blaze smiled softly. "Recently I started to feel different; my mind became consumed with thoughts of her. I realized though that I'm crazy about this girl. I'm out-of-my-mind in love with this girl." Silver said placing his hands on the table besides Blaze and leaned his face close to her.

"She's pretty crazy about you too." Blaze said before kissing him.

"Ya'll a bunch of cracked coconuts." Sonic said passing by them.

_**Too Little Too Late by JoJo **__(This isn't going to have a happy ending) _

"_Blaze, please answer my calls—"_Blaze stopped Silver's voicemail and threw her phone onto her bed. Blaze rolled her eyes and shook her head. Blaze walked downstairs and started to cock dinner for herself. A knock on her door interrupted her cooking and she went to answer it.

"Hey," Silver said waving uneasily. Blaze rolled her eyes and went to slam her door. "Blaze, please listen," Silver said stopping her from slamming the door.

"No Silver! It's too late for you to come crawling back to me." Blaze said crossing her arms. "You slept with Amy and I'm not going to take that lightly." She explained as Silver looked at her with pain across his face.

"I love you, Blaze. I really do." Silver whispered.

"I do too, but I can't love someone who I can't trust." Blaze said before closing the door and Silver.

_**Paralyzer by Finger Eleven **__(I can work with this)_

Blaze moved through the dark alley like the cat she was and smirked knowing that he was following her. Blaze neared the end of the alley before she flew towards it with her hand sticking to the wall. Her eyes widened before her whole body stuck to the wall with her back against the wall. Silver came into her line of vision with a smug smirk on his face and his hands glowing with that familiar blue light.

"Let me tell you, if your body matches the emotion in your eyes, tonight is going to be fun, babe." Silver whispered huskily as Blaze laughed.

"Well, if I wasn't paralyzed I do exactly what my eyes want to do." Blaze whispered as Silver groaned at the thought. Silver unstuck her from the wall, but moved her into his arms. Blaze wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep from completely falling, but Silver just smirked.

"Well, you're just standing still, I want you to move." Silver said as Blaze smirked.

"Somewhere more private." Blaze said kissing the side of his neck. Silver quickly shot up into the air with Blaze in his arms and flew towards their apartment.

_**We Are Young (Fun. Cover) by Sam Tsui **__(Look him up, he's amazing!) _

Silver watched her from across the bar as she circled the tip on her finger around the rim of her glass. Sonic and Knuckles were busy in the bathroom getting high and left Silver to himself. Silver hadn't expected to see Blaze here. His ex-girlfriend in a bar that they both loved when they were dating, what are the odds? Silver watched her and it looked like she came here by herself. Silver finished off the rest of his liquid courage and walked over to his old flame (quite literally in her case).

"Hey Blaze," Silver said as Blaze stared up at him. "It's been a while." Two years to be specific.

"Yeah, how have you been?" Blaze asked.

"Good, good, you?" Silver asked.

"Same." Blaze said.

"Still drinking cherry coke and bourbon I see." Silver said noticing the brown liquid in her glass with cherries at the bottom.

"Only when I come here." Blaze said as Silver smiled softly.

"I've missed you." Silver whispered.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Blaze asked starring up at her former lover.

"Partly." Silver said making Blaze laugh.

"Walk me home." Blaze said as she stood up. Silver followed her out of the bar before picking her up in his arms as she squealed—only Silver can make her squeal. "What are you doing?!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Carrying you home." Silver said as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Clearly. I have legs you know." Blaze said.

"We're young. I want to do this as much as possible." Silver said seriously. Blaze looked down bashfully as Silver kissed the top of her head. "I never stopped loving you. I know I'm not the guy you deserve, but I promise to try every day to be that guy." Silver said as Blaze looked up at him. Blaze leaned up and kissed him as he smiled into the kiss.

"I've never stopped either." Blaze said as Silver smiled. "Now, let's set this world on fire." Blaze said running a warm (warmer than normal) hand against Silver's cheek. Silver smiled as he carried her home tonight.

_**Otis by Jay-Z and Kanye West featuring Otis Redding **__(This is going to be hard…)_

"What do you mean? I have style!" Silver exclaimed as Amy shook her head.

"Bad style. Listen to me if you want Blaze to notice you in a different light." Amy said as she dragged Silver into a clothing store. Hours were spent of Silver trying on clothes and spending money on a whole new wardrobe. Silver had to admit, he did looked good. Blaze was sitting in her usual coffee shop reading outside when her book suddenly shut on her. Blaze looked at the book confused before seeing the faint blue glow around it. Blaze smiled softly before looking up to see Silver. Blaze's eyes widened as she saw Silver fantastically dressed and walking with a swagger.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Blaze asked as she got out of her seat.

"Amy got to me." Silver said as Blaze ran her hand down his chest. Silver fought back a shiver at her touch and smirked down at her. "Would you like to go to dinner?" Silver asked as Blaze grabbed her book.

"I would love that." Blaze said.

'_Guess I got my swagger back.' _Silver thought escorting Blaze out of the small coffee shop.

_**Wedding Dress (English Version) by J Reyez featuring Tommy C **__(I love this song!) _

Silver stood in the foyer of the church looking at the ring in his hand. He frowned and slipped the ring back into the pocket of his suit pants. Silver's ear twitched at the sound of heels approaching him. Silver turned around to see Blaze in her wedding dress walking towards him. Silver heart clenched in his chest, but he couldn't help smiling softly at Blaze.

"Thank you for coming." Blaze whispered as Silver took her hand into his.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Silver said as Blaze smiled up at him. Blaze stood up on her toes and kissed Silver's cheek as he smiled sadly. "I'll always be here, you know." Silver whispered as Blaze squeezed his hand.

"And for that I'm grateful." Blaze said softly.

"There's my beautiful wife!" Silver and Blaze turned to see Sonic walking up to them. "C'mon Blaze, the photographer is waiting." Sonic said taking Blaze's hand into his. Blaze gave Silver's hand one more squeeze before walking off with Sonic. Silver took the engagement ring out of his pocket again and looked at it.

"I love you," Silver whispered tracing his finger over the engraved name on the ring: _Blaze_.

_**Heartbeat by Childish Gambino **__(Love me some Gambino!) _

Silver sighed as he stood on a roof top. Silver stared at his phone before pressing send. He crouched down on the roof and looked into the restaurant. He could see her phone on the table and it light up with his text message. Her eyes glanced at it before she flipped her phone over. Silver growled before dropping down onto the sidewalk. Silver walked into his apartment an hour later and threw his keys onto the ground.

"I've been waiting for you." She whispered wrapping her arms around his abdomen. Silver wanted to scream at her. Tell her to ditch Sonic and stay with her forever. Sonic was an arrogant fool and what they share is superficial. He and she shared something real. Something more than an affair. But, he couldn't find the words. She always made him lose his voice, even when they were dating. Silver turned around and kissed Blaze passionately. His heartbeat rising and thumping against his chest. It all could wait. That's what he always told himself.

_**Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift Cover) by Alex Goot, Luke Conrad, and Chad Sugg **__(This is a perfect song for Silver and Blaze)_

Silver stared outside the glassless window watching the fire consume their surroundings. Blaze shivered and Silver pulled her closer to him. Silver had found Blaze earlier today panicked and lost. She had been separated from her parents and Silver helped her to some shelter.

"Silver," Blaze whispered.

"Hmm," Silver hummed.

"Will this ever stop?" Blaze asked looking up at him with her shining gold eyes. Silver felt his heart beat against his ribcage and ran his hand against her cheek.

"I will stop it." Silver said running the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone. "For you." Silver whispered. Blaze sighed and fell asleep in his arms. Silver stared at the window again and a look of determination crossed his face. "I will end this madness one way or another." Silver vowed looking at his home in devastation.

_**This I Promise You by N'Sync **__(This is my jam!)  
_

Silver stood in front of everybody as they watched him with smiles on their faces. Music began to play as he exhaled slowly. Silver stared at the ground before a familiar tune played. Silver slowly lifted his head to see Blaze walking towards him in a gorgeous white gown. Blaze watched his face break out in a giant smile as she smiled back at him. Silver took Blaze's hand in his as they both walked up to the priest. They went through most of the ceremony looking at each other and smiling happily.

"It is time for the vows." The priest said as he motioned to Silver.

"Blaze, you are my best friend and always have been. It only took me a couple of years to realize that I was in love with you. As your best friend and husband I promise to always be there for you. Day or night. Near or far. I will be there. I promise to hold you when you want to be held and laugh with you when there are times to laugh. I promise to love you until the day my life is through." Silver said as Blaze looked up at him with watery eyes. Blaze went through her vows and by the time they both finished the entire audience was in tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said as Silver took Blaze's face into his hands. Silver leaned forward and kissed her tenderly as she smiled into the kiss.

"I love you, Silver." Blaze whispered as Silver smiled at her.

"And I love you, Blaze the…err…Hedgehog?" Silver said as Blaze laughed.

"We'll figure that out later." Blaze said taking his hand into hers.

_(A/N): Well, there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed that and remember to vote on my poll. I'm closing it December 7__th __so please vote! A link to all the songs will be on my Facebook page! Check that out if you want to know the songs!_


End file.
